


Better Late Than Never

by SugerCat



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Babysitting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: (anthropomorphic or zootopia-like story) It takes place years after the events of the fifth movie. Many things have happened, but the peach-colored mammoth and the molehog are still best friends. There is notthing more. Just a loving friendship. At least the prickly one thought that until this snowy winter evening.(also on ff.net)





	Better Late Than Never

"Do you think I can wish me a sibling for Christmas?" Wanted a little mammoth to know, when it remembered that he still had to write a wish list. It was only January, but you can't get it started early enough. Besides, nobody at home dabbed finger paint on his paper. He knew it wasn't on purpose, yet he didn't want to start his letter again because he wouldn't succeed so good the second time. In addition, his mom said that you can still see everything well.

The one who heard the question was shocked. Fortunately, only a chopping board with the already chopped vegetables landed on the floor. The knife stayed up in the paws.

"You better ask your mom about that." Louis said to the child he was taking care of the boy while preparing something for supper. It became routine when it was his turn to pick up Peache's son from kindergarten and go home with him. The little one's mother always had to work longer, but it wasn't a bother for the family to take care of the young mammoth. He wasn't really one of them, but Ellie and Manny were no longer the youngest to take care of a lively child every day. The grandmother often took the time to pick up her grandson and bring him here. The grandfather wasn't so good on foot anymore and so Peaches visited her parents as often as possible.

Although Julian said that he could always take care of his son too. But this saw him already on weekends and on holidays, if they don't spend them all together. Besides, the male mammoth didn't live just around the corner and in bad winter weather Peaches didn't want him driving around with the car.

Yes, she and Julian got divorced. Still, that didn't mean they were arguing about their child. They may have their differences, but never show that to others. At least the molehog never got to see it. He sighed again because it saddened him that this marriage wasn't working. His feelings for his best friend have never changed, but that didn't mean he doesn't want to see her happy with someone else. Never did Peaches mention exactly why the relationship with her ex-husband wasn't working. But maybe he doesn't want to know in detail.

"Yes, but you have to get my sibling with Mommy together. You should know that." The sentence not only pulled him out of his thoughts, but almost made him drop everything again.

"Macilo, why do you think I can do that?" He tried to ask quietly and tried to pull himself together.

"Well, because you always need two for a child. Tila from my group said that and she has to know. She has five sisters. First I wanted to ask Daddy, but he lives so far away, so I can't play with my brother or sister every day." The prickly man smiled and shook his head.

"Maybe you should really wait for your mom to come home. Then you can talk to her about it. "He was about to turn back to the salad, which got less paprika because of his previous accident.

"Don't you like my mom?" But he put everything back out of the paws after the question and turned completely to the mammoth, which looked at him now a little disappointed.

"What? No, it's not like that. I really like your mom. She is my best friend. You know that." This made the child happy again.

"Then you can move in here and I will get a sibling." He was lucky that he prepared most of the food before, because the conversation would certainly take longer. He didn't even know where he should start explaining that the boy's idea was impossible.

"Why do I have to move in here?" Maybe it helped if he acted as if he knew nothing. At the same time, he wondered what kindergartners are talking about these days.

"Because Tila said that parents always live together. At least if the child is still a baby."

"Are you sad that your dad isn't living with you anymore?"

"It's a bit too bad. Because then we could all have fun every day. Although you would still be able to live here, because we always find space for you. But what about Daddy's friend? No, that's fine. Also, I can go to the two over the weekend and ask what they say about my idea." Louis heart got warm when the little one said there was always room for him. Macilo thought nothing of the words, but he sounded like his mother when he talked like this.

"You are already so grown up. But you can really say it if you don't like something." He patted the little boy over the head as he stood next to him on a chair, so he could better see over the table.

"I don't like that mommy is sad sometimes." Macilo put the pencil now completely away and looked directly at the molehog.

"Maybe she just saw a movie that made her sad." Louis had not been able to remember lately that his friend was feeling bad. She would have said something. On the other paw, she didn't have to discuss everything with him.

"This year... No, last year you were away. I don't remember when it was, but there she cried." He swallowed the lump, which suddenly formed in his throat. The thing couldn't possibly have to do anything with his trip. At the farewell Peaches seemed as always and wished him even fun in his project.

"She said that nothing bad happened. But sometimes you have to cry anyway. When I asked her if she missed you, she nodded. She certainly didn't want you to leave, but couldn't say anything because you were looking forward to the traveling." Now the spiked one's heart ached even more, but he didn't know that all before. Normally, Peaches always said a word when she didn't like something. He just heard the answer. Because she didn't want to spoil his journey.

"But now everything is ok again." After all, he had traveled last year in the spring and now there was still winter. New Year's Eve was only a few days ago.

"Well, sometimes she is a bit depressed. Although she didn't say that, but in kindergarten, everyone has two parents. Maybe it's because of that."

"But you have a mom and a dad."

"Yes, but I mean at home here. What if mom feels alone because she is an adult and therefore doesn't have to go to bed so early? Or after she took me to kindergarten. Now when I think about it, what does she do when I'm with Daddy or Grandma and Grandpa?" The face of the little mammoth became more and more sad.

“Sometimes she goes to work, but not always.." And the molehog took a few handkerchiefs, because tears appeared on the boy's face.

"Hey, everything's alright." He patted Macilo reassuringly on the head.

"What if it's my fault that she's sad?"

"Don't say that. Nothing is your fault." He wanted to continue talking, but then the little mammoth grabbed him and hugged him. Since he was on the chair next to it, it was easy and so he put his paws all around the child.

"I'll talk to your mom to find out what's going on."

"Really?" He wiped away the tears with the cloth as the little boy let go of him.

"Promised. But now we clear your painting things off the table. Your mom will surely come home from work and is hungry." The boy nodded and did as he was told. When he disappeared outside to wash his hands in the bathroom, the sincere smile fell away from Louis again, because he was a little angry. His best friend didn't mention a tone and therefore it didn't bother him to help her. He couldn't think about it for long, because Macilo came back quicker to help him decorate the table. The boy was only five years, but already more adult and understanding than other children. Anyway, the spiky one saw it that way.

Strangely, it took longer today for the female mammoth to come home and the older one in the house heard a stomach growl.

"We don't have to wait any longer, if you're hungry."

"No, I can still wait." Another grumble came up.

"Let's have something to eat. Your mom was certainly stopped by a colleague."

"Or the janitor. He also helped her to bring stuff to the car from shopping." He blinked, because he heard that for the first time.

"That's nice." His tone didn't sound that way and when he drives to his apartment, he'll probably be ashamed of his jealousy, which was inappropriate. His friend was a free woman, and just because she had a child didn't mean she couldn't look for a man again. After all, the divorce was years ago and even Julian had found someone with whom he lived happily ever after.

So he wasn't trying so hard to think that Peaches was dating anyone while they ate supper without her. Tomorrow, the little mammoth drove back to his father and presumably his friend used the weekend to finally go back to a date. That conversation, what he promised the little one is likely to be rather short. So not a cozy evening in front of the TV while they chatted about this and that. How long has it been since they spent only time two together? Of course he liked Macilo. He could probably go so far as to say that the little one represents for him a son whom he will never have otherwise. Maybe one day a woman will appear and he wants to start a family with her. But his relationships have never come this far until now. These always broke sooner or later on the same thing. He was well aware of that. Still, he couldn't change who he was and how he felt. It could take so much time, when Peaches needed him, he ran. He never expected anything. His last ex-girlfriend said other things, but she didn't understand true friendship. After all, his best friend did a lot for him too. That's why he was so ashamed that he still wondered in his heart, what if there was more.

Sometimes he was already thinking about going to a therapist, but then he would have to talk about it with strange animals. Louis didn't know if he could do it. His own family saw his time here as a waste. But they never really understood him.

After they finished eating, he still let the young mammoth paint a bit to get his wish list done. He found the idea funny and clever at the same time to make this list already. Nevertheless, he didn't really hope that Macilo would only wish for a sibling for Christmas. Otherwise it will be a disappointing holiday for him. He is sure, Peaches will explain everything to the kid and a lot can change in eleven months. Besides, the little one already knows that you can't have everything.

He had to smile slightly about his way of thinking, because mammoths were never small compared to his race. The mammoths in this house didn't bother that, so maybe he always felt so welcome here. The molehog got in this place the feeling to have no mistakes. His heart said home and yet he knew that this was not the building, but the animals that live here.

"What do you want from Santa Claus?" A little startled, he looked up from his cell phone. Some messages he had already sent, because it was getting late and Peaches didn't touched her device. That wasn't like her. Date or not, Macilo always came first for her. So she would have called before.

"Well, it's still a while, but I really just wish.." But then they both already heard the front door and the young mammoth put the pens out of his hand to start walking. With a relieved sigh that his friend had finally arrived safely, he also rose from the couch.

"Good that you don't have your pajamas on. Would you like to ride with Aunt Shira and sleep at her house? Then tomorrow you can go to the cinema with her and Jaina. Or are you already too tired? I am sorry that I only.." But there the little mammoth already ran past his mother.

"Wow, Aunt Shira has a new car! Yes, I'd like to go with her." Louis just got a bit time to say goodbye to the boy and briefly greets the saber-toothed tiger, but then he was quickly alone with the female mammoth. A bag of things from Macilo was always packed on Friday. Although Julian had a lot, Peaches still collected a lot on Thursday that her son got everything during the weekend. She would always go when the little mammoth called and needed something else. She is such a good mother, even if she violates her own rules, in which she gets into the car again at night. But until now, it was less common, because the older the little mammoth became, the more it thought about its actions. Sometimes a little bit more than any adult.

"Is your car broken?" After he spread the dinner again on the kitchen table, he also began to ask why she came here later today.

"Not really. Only a flat tire. Apparently the things go to fret even in winter. Although you slip over the street more." She said while looking pleased on her plate.

"Don't you have winter tires on it yet?" He inquired a little admonishingly as he sat down opposite Peaches. Usually this was their time together. He ate supper with the two mammoths and then went to his apartment while Peaches put her son to bed. Today there was an exception. Macilo wasn't here. If he didn't pick up the child or look after him, he just wouldn't be there.

"Oh no! I forgot that, 'Dad'. At least you sound like my father now. Of course I've got that already." Did he only come here to play the babysitter? He liked the boy, but when did he last do anything with Peaches? Yes, he understood being mother and the work made her very busy. Nevertheless, a small voice in his head gnawed at him that he should point this out. His counterpart was carefree eating the food and it got quiet. Way too quiet. Should he now talk about the subject, what Macilo mentioned earlier? He could say so much now, but somehow his mouth didn't want to move.

"What's going on? You are so quiet." She suddenly wanted to know and looked at him questioningly, but also smiling.

"How was your day anyway? Was the work hard or was it my son?" That was a joke, while he spent a lot of time thinking about how to get it started.

"It was actually fine. Do you already know what Macilo wants for Christmas? That one at the end of the year." Suddenly, Peache's features changed and she abruptly looked everywhere except at him. The prickly one might think she was nervous. But that would be silly.

"Did he talk to you about it?" She stroked hair from her face. Nervousness was true, but he couldn't think of the reason.

"So he asked me if he could have a sibling for Christmas. I couldn't tell him that it isn't possible. He even said that I should move in here so that we could both get the sibling. Funny what kids think in their age." He tried to laugh, because it was kind of funny. Or not? All this was just an idea of a child and that's why you could laugh about it. Oddly enough, he only heard himself.

"Is it so absurd?" Irritated, he fell silent and saw into her eyes, which looked like they were asking for something.

"Wait! What exactly now? Have you met someone and can imagine to start a family with this guy? Why haven't you ever invited him home before?" That's why he's been feeling strange lately. If his stomach told him there is something, then there was always something. Why can't it just be an upset stomach?

"How do you think that's possible when you patrol here like a guard in an apron?" He looked down embarrassed because he still had not dropped the thing. He quickly caught up with that.

"Hey, you could have called or written a message. Besides, I will not scare anybody else off." The molehog knew it, was best he left now, because Peaches surely was planning a date today. Why else would she send her son with the Sabertooth Tiger?

"Do you want to leave already?" Today he had no nerves to give any tips for a romantic appointment. His sofa, chips and a trash movie. The only things he needed tonight.

"Well, Macilo isn't here anymore and.."

"Could you also take a look at me and spend time with me? I know you like him very much and I think it's wonderful that you get along well. But when was the last time we did something with each other?" Not only that his friend had raised her voice, she pulled him back on the arm a little bit, so he had to look at her. Louis did that surprised, because actually he wanted to address something like that.

"I'm sorry. I'm totally stupid." Ashamed she let go of him and crossed her arms.

"That sounded like I was jealous of my own son because he could spend more time with you, and that's nonsense. Sometimes my job is too monotonous and I think so stupid stuff. You probably have a different plan today. Finally, it's Friday and there.. What?"

"I would say, I'm not any smarter here either. Actually, I wanted to leave because I thought you have a date." They both looked at each other and almost simultaneously began to laugh.

"Actually, I still have that. Since my car will not be ready until tomorrow or so, we'll probably have to take a taxi if we want to go somewhere." The mammoth looked out of the window and he did the same. Thick flakes fell from the sky and dance with the strong wind through the area.

"It is fine here. How about we just make ourselves comfortable in front of the TV? I can also make hot chocolate." Her smile was a little bit smartly.

"You know that I live here." Then she poked him playful with a finger in the chest.

"If you really want to do that."

"Once you offered it, you'll probably have to do it. I also want to take a shower." So the mammoth ran out of the kitchen and he hung his apron, which he got some time ago from Peaches on the wall. Actually, he should take the thing with him to his apartment, but here he needed the apron more.

After the cocoa was already finished, he decided to do the dishes quickly. Then it was immediately clean. While drying the dishes he felt watched. He looked questioningly over his shoulder, only to see Peaches showered fresh and with a warm smile.

"You should look at you. No wonder the neighbor thinks we are.." Suddenly a cell phone rang in the hallway and the bigger animal turned around so she could go to her phone. Louis turned back and continued to dry the dishes. Yes, he had already heard what the nice lady next door thought. She is friendly and maybe a little deaf, yet she should keep her opinion to herself. While it was nice to be seen as the man of this house, the reality was different. Besides, the older lady also knew Julian. So she should knew that nothing was going on between him and Peaches.

"The plate must be pretty wet. You've been rubbing it dry for almost a minute now." A little startled, he almost dropped the thing, because he had been too absorbed in his thoughts before. He did not even hear his friend step back into the kitchen.

"What? I just thought of something else."

"I noticed that. Mum just called and wanted to know if I'm ok. Uncle Diego has told right away that I had a car breakdown. He forgot to mention that it was just a flat tire."

"Well, with so much snow that's not exactly safe." She took the two cups of cocoa in her hands to go into the living room.

"You are right about that. Let the remaining dishes dry by themselves. It's not as if it's the only things we have." So he set the towel aside and followed the mammoth into the other room.

For a while neither spoke a word. Peaches switched through the TV program and the prickly man couldn't help noticing how well the woman next to him smelled. These shampoos are also becoming more and more a perfume. Had he perhaps got the wrong one? Because sometimes he went shopping for the family. Yes, he already knew why Ellie here and there said he should not overdo it.

"You didn't answer me before. Is it so absurd?" They both looked at the screen in silence for almost half an hour. Nevertheless, he immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Um, what exactly now?" He played stupid anyway. Sometimes just to protect his feelings. Peaches looked thoughtfully at the remote control and sighed heavily. Then she turned off the TV and he pushed the cup away for safety. Who knows what he got to hear now, maybe made him nervous again, and then suddenly everything fell out of his paws. For a moment she looked at him urgently, but then the eyes wandered down again.

"It's my fault Macilo wants you to move in here."

"I know your house is big enough. But at some point you will meet someone again and it certainly seems strange when I live here."

"Why are you so blind in this matter?! And I don't mean your reading glasses with it. Do I really have to pronounce it?" She wanted to know in a louder and frustrated tone, and it really got him mixed up. The molehog could only stare at her and wait for more information.

"Macilo thinks... We want .. No, I want that. Ok ?! I don't know why it's suddenly so hard for me to say that. It's just.." Before he could ask what she meant, Louis was grabbed by the collar and pulled closer. First she just kissed him on the head, but then a moment later it became something real. Fleeting but nice. When their mouths parted and her hands left his head after pushing back, he could only stare at her, but this time really shocked. The mammoth's eyes fell embarrassed away and she took a deep breath. Then she looked at him again with a sure face.

"Could you say something to that? Anything. Please."

"You..me?" Was the only thing he could bring out while he was bringing his paw back and forth in the air between them.

"Oh no! Now I've broken you." Peaches jokingly tried to lighten the situation, but she quickly became nervous again.

"I don't want you as a babysitter and cleaner here. I want you to move in here because I want you. As a boyfriend, partner, lover. Call it what you want. But hopefully that was clear enough now, because I can't stand it anymore."

"What?"

"'Don't 'what' me, Mister Perfect!"

"Mr. Perfect? Now I'm really confused."

"Do you want to explain to me that you didn't hear, as this cute girl called you like that recently?" Did he heard jealousy from this mammoth?

"Stop! I'm not that fast. I don't know where to start. I mean this.." He started to fumble with his paw again. It all came so suddenly, he did not know what feeling was going to get the upper hand in his body.

"And then.. you just kiss me unprepared.. It's.."

"Oh! Should I announce it next time? That is, if you do want it.."

"Yes, of course I want that again. But.. No, I meant.." For the first time he said something without thinking about it again. Embarrassed, he threw his face into his paws.

"You don't need to hide or be embarrassed. It's good that you like it. I was afraid you wouldn't and I didn't trust myself to put it into a question. I am old enough to talk about such things. And yet I can't even tell a man that I want to kiss him and more. Well, with others it was ok. Only with you it's just different. We are best friends so long. I didn't want to throw it all away so easily. Not really. But slowly I get confused with my feelings. Every time I saw you with a new girlfriend, it hurt. Or when strangers start flirting with you and we are on a family trip. I know, I talk nonsense and have no reason for jealousy.."

"And yet those feelings are just there." Louis finished her sentence and looked at his feet. Silence returned. At least until the mammoth wanted to rise. Had he spoiled the matter here? She acted bravely as ever, and said so sincerely such beautiful things. He just couldn't let the moment pass without saying a few words too. So eagerly he grabbed her wrist that was closer to him.

"I.." Of course, right now he didn't come up with a reasonable sentence. It would be an opportunity to let all the pent up stuff out. Then he saw her in the eyes, which look at him waiting. A thick lump formed again in his throat. Peaches suddenly pulled him close to hug him.

"Do we agree that we both feel more for each other than just friendship?" She whispered, gently hugging him. Louis could only nod and reciprocate her touch as best he could.

"Alright and everything else we can still figure out." Embarrassed, he smiled into her fur. His heart didn't want to calm down again.

"Maybe I should move in here to find out everything around you." He whispered after a while when he was sure his voice would sound normal.

"You would make Macilo and me very happy with it. You can't give us a better Christmas present."

"Christmas is still eleven months away."

"That too long for you, huh?"

"I.. No, I just thought.. Probably we shouldn't rush everything. Who knows if your son..?"

"We both like to take him as an excuse. Yes, he will always play a role in some decisions. But he isn't here in the moment. What would you do if only I would live here and I beg you to move in here right now?" He swallowed hard by her pleading voice.

"I would probably run right into my apartment and start packing." She smiled pleasantly at him, easing her arms slightly.

"So should I...?" He inquired half jokingly, half serious. He was sure he would go through the night, if not the weekend.

"I will not just let you go now." She explained joyfully and pushed him back a little. Because he didn't expect that, he lay flat with his back on the couch. The prickly man didn't have enough time to get up again when she leaned over him and grinned at him almost shyly. Her hands supported her next to his head.

"Your voice doesn't tell as much as it used to, but your gaze says it all." What did that mean, but he didn't really care about it.

"Does it do that?" He said, smiling slightly, but also embarrassed. But he couldn't and didn't want to look away.

"You are the only one who looks at me like that in this position."

"In which way?"

"Normally, one shouldn't look so dreamily around, when a mammoth is over someone like this."

"I'm sure you're used to such looks. With your look, I'm sure everyone starts to dream." Peaches smiled and glanced aside a bit shy.

"So you're flirting with women like this."

"No, so I'll try it with you." Without warning, but slowly, she got completely on the couch, yet careful not to lay with a body part on him. But her face was more at the height of his upper body. Almost unsure, she tried to cuddle up to him, which wasn't so easy with the tusks. Louis wants to ask if he was really enough for her or say that she shouldn't treat him as if he were fragile. But the moment was far too beautiful to discuss such things. He would prove to her that today's revelation wasn't wrong. The molehog will show it to anyone who has doubts that this relationship could work out.

* * *

 

Although the molehog didn't really want to get up, because he has dreamed of so nice things. He really didn't know exactly what, but it must have been just nice, because he had such a slight feeling in his stomach. But he also couldn't lie around in his bed all day. It was still weekend, but there was a lot on his schedule. So he stretched again, bumping into something. Something that was warm and had fur. Blinking, he looked to his right side where his paw felt the something. He also sat up to wake up maybe more quickly.

"Good Morning. Do you want to get up already?" For a moment, Louis could only look dumbfounded at the mammoth with the sleepily eyes. At least until a few seconds later, yesterday's night came back to him. A broad grin graced his face and butterflies spread in his stomach. So that was the feeling of before.

"You're not really awake yet, huh? Come here and cuddle with me for another ten minutes, or did you have to go somewhere today?" He just shook his head and let her ask twice. Peaches radiates such a welcoming warmth that you always want to stay in bed and finally he was allowed to come so close to her. But before he could get to her, the doorbell rang.

"Stay here. Definitely only the post office. Macilo would have called if he needed anything else." When his dear lady got up, he had to look away shyly, realizing she wasn't wearing anything.

"I'm sorry. By the day, that all is a little much for you, isn't it?" She smiled and pulled on her dressing gown.

"I.." Before he could finish his sentence, the bell rang again at the door.

"Keep the thought. I'll just get rid of the troublemaker." And the mammoth stepped out of the bedroom. Nevertheless, he looked after her enthusiastically, only in the next second he had to grin to himself, throwing his face first on the pillow. He would like to cry out in joy. His longest wish had finally come true. How was he supposed to get over the day without stupidly smiling all the time? The corners of his mouth almost hurt, because they weren't used to so much happiness. Maybe a cold shower helped and he was allowed to use the bath before. Probably the offer with the bath was already a previous hint and he just didn't want to see it, because out of habit he thought Peaches would never see him that way. Like as a man. Yesterday night showed him something else.

At first he thought they were going too fast. That the thing might destroy the newly started relationship again. But half dressed not even his otherwise reasonable mind managed to keep him from moving on. It would probably have happened if Peaches had given him a derogatory look, which he oddly expected. He thought she would look down on him, or worse, even laugh at him. Surely he would understand it because she was used to something better physically.

But none of his fears came true. Peaches treated him as if there was nothing better on this planet. He felt so much desired, even if that didn't came up very often in his vocabulary. At the moment he couldn't think of another word.

After noticing that he didn't even wear his shorts in bed, he hurriedly got up and searched for the garment in the room. He pulled a pillow to cover himself, because normally he doesn't like running around naked. The wanted thing was on the other side of the bed, probably it had flown there in the confusion last night. His cheeks got warm of the thought as he slipped on his shorts and then opened the door. If he kept going like this, he'd probably have to shower for longer and cold.

Aghast he stood in the doorway of the bedroom when he suddenly saw Macilo in the hallway. He swallowed and tried to find an explanation why he only came out of his mom's bedroom in underpants.

"It's not what you think.." But then the boy spoke loudly in between, with an insulted stomping on the floor.

"Mom, that's not fair! The last time you said to me that Louis can't stay over because of his work. No sooner I'm not there, you do a pajama party with him without me." Relieved, the molehog breathed out, because of course a child thought differently here.

"Hm, mom could have given you at least a T-shirt from me. And why is mommy's bed so messed up?!" Then the little boy ran upset into the kitchen to his mother and continued to speak indignantly.

"Did you two even had a pillow fight without me?" Heard the prickly one and threw a little ashamed his paws in his face, because it all shouldn't come to light like this. Still, he had to take a shower and get dressed, then go to the others in the kitchen. After running cold water over his body, he also felt clearer in his head and can start the day in the right way.

"And who won the pillow fight?" The little mammoth suddenly wanted to know while they had breakfast. Well, it was almost eleven o'clock and by noon Julian wanted to pick up his son from the saber-toothed tigers. However, these couldn't go to the movies, because two male saber-toothed tigers ran a snow fight for too long and that wet in the cold. Today, that was really noticeable. So Shira had to take care of her husband and son on the weekend. Although Peaches said she had offered the tigress to take the daughter so she doesn't get sick too. But the female saber-tooth explained that the little girl is already driving to Brooke.

The molehog liked the way the situation was solved. Not that a saber-toothed tiger girl would bother him. Jaina has been here before, but he would like to spend some time alone with his new girlfriend, which obviously always gave him loving looks over the table. Even if he wasn't really watching her, he realized it.

"Louis, he's pretty good at it." Peaches said with a certain smile, which her son wouldn't understand yet. Embarrassed, the mentioned one almost choked on the coffee. Macilo looked at him enthusiastically.

"Wow, you beat Mommy in it. You have to show me some tricks. Then there is someone in kindergarten, which is also bigger and can always do everything. If I learn some.."

"That still has time. When you're done with the food, you can go to your room and see if I've forgotten anything when packing. I will not get my car until the next week, so unfortunately I can't come over again." The boy nodded understandingly and started walking out.

"Besides, I want to enjoy the weekend with my new boyfriend." She added quieter, when she was sure her son was looking around in his room. Louis was about to throw the paper towel, which he used to wipe away his spilled coffee, into the trash. Of course, when he saw her teasing smile, he had to reciprocate it.

"I'll probably have to get used to it all quicker than I like, right?"

"You wanted to start packing yesterday evening. Or has your opinion changed in the meantime, because.." But the molehog didn't want to let her say that sentence to an end.

"Of course not. I would still want to start with it right away. But we should tell it to your son before in a careful way. It is also somehow a change and in the life of a child.." He explained and sat back on his place to continue to eat.

"Macilo, Louis said he wants to move in with us." The female mammoth interrupted him by calling it so loud that the boy had to hear it. Not even a second later you heard a pleased cry and then quick steps towards the kitchen.

"That's going to be so great." The child started happily enumerating what they could do together and couldn't stop jumping a little in front of the prickly one on the spot.

"Hey, calm down again. You don't have to do everything at once. Louis will not be able to move in next week instantly. It takes a while to give up something like an apartment. I just wanted to say it, not that you say again, Mom is hiding something." Even though Peaches said that, Macilo still couldn't stop smiling. The molehog was a bit sentimental and unfortunately couldn't wipe away happy tears fast enough.

"Don't you want to?" Inquired the little mammoth a bit surprised and disappointed.

"Macilo, he's happy, of course. It's just a little much at once. Maybe I did it all wrong." The tallest in the room sounded a little worried and he hastily shook his head and stood up. At first it seemed a bit stupid to spread his arms. But as soon as he did that, he was already cuddled by both mammoths.

"We're a family now." Peaches explained, stroking the prickly one over his head.

"Can I say to Sarino in kindergarten on Monday I have three dads now?" Macilo broke away from the hug first and looked enthusiastically at his mother. But before she could answer, Louis started to laugh. The bigger animal soon joined in.

The young mammoth smiled too, but didn't quite understand why they laughed. Was his question so funny? He shrugged and left the kitchen to continue looking for things he needed. Sometimes you don't have to understand adults, he thought and was just glad for the news.


End file.
